charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sky89
Welcome! Unborn Source Ah, I don't know :( I didn't pay attention to that storyline in season 4 and I have you saying the seer isn't the mother, while another user saying that she is. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : I read what you wrote on Leonardo's talkpage. The chocolate would only work at night over a the next full moon so by the time Wyatt was conceived the effects of the chocolate would have worn off. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree that he was Phoebe's and Cole's but I just wanted to say that Piper taking the chocolate does not mean Wyatt would of been the Seer's. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Deflection When did Barbas ever use deflection? the only thing that comes close in my memory is the time he created a forcefield in Sympathy for the demon. But that was a force field, deflection is something different. Charmdozo 17:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll see if I can find the scene on you tube or something, but I highly doubt it as deflection was mentioned as a really rare power that only one witch per generation gets. And you don't have to apologize for anything. Charmdozo 17:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) teleportation Don't know for sure, but he used Fading throughout the entire episode once he got Cole's power. Charmdozo 17:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Right I saw it now, but i have no idea what kind of power that was. it didn't look like the traditional force blast, but I guess that is the best way to decribe it. Charmdozo 17:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Power It was presumed to be a Force Field that he just expanded or a simple Energy Blast. I like to think that it was a Telekinetic Wave like what Prue used in Morality Bites in the future. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Telekinetic Wave. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Unborn Source The babies was the Seer's, Phoebe even said it herself. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) When? And when was stated they never slept together? Fanycharmed 16:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) they have slept together, it was in the episode chris-crossed while Piper was under the effect of a spell. They were on top of a firetruck and Leo orbed in on them and reversed the spell. Charmdozo 16:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Well, they didn't sleep together in that episode, Leo came there before they did. But they dated together afterwards, so it's possible that they slept together, right? Fanycharmed 16:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : You're right, I just rewatched the scene. But they still dated for a couple of episodes (mostly off-screen) so it's save to assume they did sleep together during that time. Charmdozo 17:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Exactly what I'm saying. Fanycharmed 18:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Source Hey, it's not my page so you don't have to ask me. Your information was good, I just edited a little bit, improved spelling etc. Charmdozo 19:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog You may, however if a decision cannot be made I will make the final decision. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : A couple of days. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : If you're writing the blog, I think you should make sure to treat both theories equally and explain all arguments, so people who haven't followed the discussion will known what to choose. Charmdozo 14:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered User's Votes Users on here have done it before - voting with other accounts they have created, voting as unregistered users, etc. To me it seems unfair that users who haven't created an account just up and come out of the blue to vote. It bodes suspicion to me. Users who have never edited just come out of no where when there are votes, it's something I don't understand. I find it suspicious. It may be unfair but everyone should have equal rights. People can be fans of the show even if they don't visit/edit this wiki. Anyway you can contact KhanWiz or any other admin, and tell them of your concerns. I will accept their decision and edit the blog. But if it were up to me, than all users even guest should have a vote on the Unbor Source subject, but thats just my opinion. Sky89 05:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Since the voting on the unborn Source is about to close, I think it would be smart to send out a reminder to those that haven't voted yet. This way we avoid people complaining they didn't know or were too late. However, it's your poll so you should decide. I only think it's fair and could prevent further arguement. Charmdozo 13:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) That's excactly what I meant, update the blog and tell people it' still open 1 more day. (it's saturday here as well :) that would be notice enough. Charmdozo 14:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Unborn Source There..I think. Idk check it out to see if I got everything right xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :There :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Philippa Warren Philippa Warren possessed Molecular Immobilization like her ancestors.Plus she possessed a very weak form of Empathy not Astral Projection.Where did those new informations come from...??Plus her date of birth is 1868, not 1879.Would you mind reverting the edits Moliere did in Philippa Warrens page? 15:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I havent read novels, so I don't know wht info is the truth. Sky89 16:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand.Would you mind unlocking Philippas page...?? 16:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Members who are not registered cannot edit that page. You need to be registered to be able to edit. And btv I don't have the power to unlock pages, I am not an admin XD Sky89 16:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Warren Halliwell Family How are we sure that the dates of birth and death are accurate?There are many errors in the Halliwell family tree.Plus I noticed a few mistakes regarding the powers of some Warren witches.There are a few mistakes in the dates of birth of some Warren witches also. 23:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) There is something wrong with the dates of birth and death in the Warren Family Tree.Plus the dates and powers in some Warren-characters infoboxes have been wrongly changed also. 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Through Not to whine, but it's through, not trough, I already corrected it a couple of times. Charmdozo 13:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, when did the unborn Source use energy balls? I was wrong about the transmorgification, so I could have missed it, but I never saw it. Charmdozo 13:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, English isn't my first language either, I make mistakes as well. Charmdozo 13:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) temporal stasis/molecular deceleration Looking back on both scenes, just watched them on youtube, I actually not really sure which is which. Neither actually look like molecular deceleration. Maybe we're both wrong and the only power Cole possesses is temporal stasis after all. I'm confused though, can temporal stasis only freeze time, or also slow it down to get the slow motion effect? Charmdozo 11:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Y U UNDO mY Edi?????? NumberOneCharmed 05:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much for trying to stop Numberonecharmedfan. Annasean51 06:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Annasean51 blocked that user before I could ;). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Druids Which type of magical beings are Druids? You seemed to have knowledge about them if you want to share? Charmednut 15:23 December 28, 2011 Languages You know Serbian? (: Shimmeringpumpkin 18:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, šališ se. I moj isto. XD Shimmeringpumpkin 19:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Piper and the Book of Shadows The writers don't have to say they made a mistake, it's a BLOOPER! You can SEE Piper write in the Book of Shadows!! Not an opinion! -- PerryPeverell 11:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC)